


i'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry, implied emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're fucking putty in his hands,<br/>you won't even try to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands

**Author's Note:**

> God, I have no idea where this came from, 'cause this is NOT how I imagine this relationship. It spawned a whole fic, though, so take it, I don't want it!
> 
> Title from "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a single goshdarn thing.

you're fucking putty in his hands,  
you won't even try to deny it.  
you know  
being manipulated  
doesn't make for the best relationship,  
but  
for once,  
you feel loved  
and  
you don't care  
how screwed up everything is.   
how hurtful he is.  
how weak you are.  
you tell yourself  
that  
he doesn't realize what he's doing,  
that he doesn't mean it,  
but  
deep down,  
you know that's not the case.  
you tell yourself  
that it's your fault,  
that you're just too **weak** for him.  
that you need to be stronger,  
T  
H  
E  
N  
he'll be a perfect gentleman  
because you'll _finally_ be the girlfriend he deserves.  
but  
still  
you know  
that no matter how strong you are,  
no matter how many excuses you make,  
this isn't healthy,  
that  
he's too fucked in the head  
for you to have a relationship even resembling healthy.  
you-  
you just don't want to accept that.  
you hate  
feeling like  
things are out of your hands,   
that you're powerless.  
so  
you keep deluding yourself  
that  
you can fix this,  
that  
you can fix  
h  
i  
m  
.


End file.
